F.A.M.E. (Album)
F.A.M.E. ist das vierte Studioalbum des US-amerikanischen Musikers Chris Brown. Es erschien erstmals am 18. März, in Deutschland wurde es am 25. März veröffentlicht. In den USA war es seit dem 22. März erhältlich. Das Album ist das erste von Chris Brown, welches Platz eins der Billboard 200 erreichen konnte. In den Media-Control-Charts platzierte sich das Album auf Rang 39. Hintergrund Im September 2010 wurde durch ein Interview von Rapper Kevin McCall erstmals bekannt, dass Brown mit den Arbeiten an seinem vierten Studioalbum begonnen hat. Wenige Tage später verriet Brown den Namen seines Albums: „F.A.M.E.“ Der Albumtitel sei dabei ein Akronym für zwei Bedeutungen: „'F'''orgiving '''A'll M'y '''E'nemys“ sowie „'F'''ans '''A're 'M'y 'E'verything“. Veröffentlichung und Promotion Das Album wurde erstmals am 18. März veröffentlicht, unter anderem in Belgien und den Niederlanden. Am 21. März 2011 erschien die CD im Vereinigten Königreich, anschließend war sie seit dem 22. März in Nordamerika und anderen Teilen Europas erhältlich. In Deutschland konnte man es seit dem 25. März käuflich erwerben. Japan, wo das Album am 6. April veröffentlicht worden war, ist eines der wenigen Länder, in denen ausschließlich die Deluxe Edition der CD erhältlich ist. Promoten wurde das Album mit vielen individuellen Fernseh- und Live-Auftritten, so zum Beispiel in den US-amerikanischen Fernsehsendung Good Morning America. Auch die F.A.M.E. Tour diente der Promotion der vierten Studioalbums von Chris Brown. Titelliste ;Samples * „She Ain’t You“ - „Human Nature“ von Michael Jackson * „Yeah 3x“ - „I’m Not Alone“ von Calvin Harris * „Bomb“ - „Bam Bam“ von Winston Delano Riley Singles Die erste Singleauskopplung des Album war das Lied Yeah 3x, welches am 25. Oktober 2010 veröffentlicht wurde und Rang 15 in den USA erreichte. In Deutschland stieg es bis auf Platz sieben in den Media-Control-Charts, womit es hinter Browns Debütsingle Run It! das hierzulande erfolgreichste Lied ist. Die zweite Single, Look at Me Now, erschien am 1. Februar 2011 und erreichte in den USA Rang sechs. Es ist das erfolgreichste Lied des Albums in den Billboard Hot 100. Busta Rhymes und Lil Wayne sind als Gastmusiker bei dem Song beteiligt. Das Lied Beautiful People (mit Benni Benassi) wurde als dritte Single ausgewählt und erschien am 11. März 2011. Mit Rang vier im Vereinigten Königreich ist es zusammen mit dem Lied Forever aus dem Album Exclusive hinter Browns Debütsingle Run It! das in den dortigen Charts erfolgreichste Lied. She Ain’t You stellte die vierte Singleauslopplung des Albums dar und wurde am 28. März veröffentlicht. Es erreichte Position 27 in den Billboard Hot 100 und stieg in Deutschland nicht in die Charts ein. Die fünfte Single war Next 2 You, bei der der kanadische Musiker Justin Bieber mitwirkte. Das Lied erschien am 24. Juni 2011 und erreichte Platz 28 in Deutschland, sowie Position 26 in den USA. Die sechste und letzte Auskopplung stellte der Song Wet the Bed dar. Der US-amerikanische Rapper Ludacris wirkte als Gastmusiker an dem Lied mit, welches am 13. September 2011 erschien und außerhalb der USA jegliche Chartplatzierung verfehlte. Die Lieder Deuces und No Bullshit, welche ebenfalls auf dem Album zu finden sind, wurden nicht als Singles des Albums ausgekoppelt. Sie sind vielmehr Singles von Chris Browns zweitem Mixtape Fan of a Fan, welches er zusammen mit Tyga 2010 veröffentlichte. Die Lieder wurde später lediglich für das Album wiederverwendet. Tournee Am 19. Januar wurde die F.A.M.E. Tour bekanntgegeben, welche mit fünf Shows im April und Mai in Australien starten sollte. Anschließend sollte die Tournee im September 2011 fortgeführt werden. Insgesamt beinhaltete diese 38 Konzerte in Australien, Kanada, den USA und den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten. Erfolg Kommerzieller Erfolg Das vierte Studioalbum debütierte mit 270.000 verkauften Einheiten in der ersten Woche auf Rang eins der Billboard 200, was es zum ersten Nummer-eins-Album von Brown machte. Allerdings hatte Exclusive, sein zweites Album, in der ersten Woche höhere Absatzzahlen in den USA erreicht. Ende April 2011 wurde das Album mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte für 500.000 verkaufte Einheiten in den USA ausgezeichnet.Auszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe: USA Im Jahr 2011 konnten weltweit rund 1.200.000 Mio. CDs verkauft werden.Verkäufe 2011 Rezeption Das Album erhielt durchschnittliche Kritiken und erreichte einen Metascore, welcher auf 16 Reviews basierte, einen Wert von 52 Punkten. Entertainment Weekly beispielsweise schrieb, dass das Album es verdiene, gehört zu werden. Der Rezensent von Allmusic, Andy Kellman, war der Meinung, dass das Album dem Lied Forever gleiche, welches auf Browns zweitem Album Exclusive zu finden war. Das Album sei geringfügig besser als das Lied, außerdem deute es an, dass „das Beste von Brown noch aussteht“. Die Website The DJ Booth bewertete das Album wenig positiv und behauptete, dass das Album nur den Sinn hat, den Künstler „relevant zu halten“ und ihn „weiterhin vermarktbar zu machen“. Dies sei jedoch nur mäßig erfolgreich verlaufen. Brown habe immer noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, bevor er sein altes Format wiedererlange. Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Bei den American Music Awards 2011 war das Album in der Kategorie Favorite Soul/R&B Album nominiert, es verlor jedoch gegen das Album Loud von Rihanna. Im November 2011 gewann das Album in der Kategorie „Album of the Year“ bei den Soul Train Music Awards. Bei den Grammy Awards 2012 ist Brown dreimal nominiert, unter anderem in der Kategorie Best R&B Album.Liste der Grammy-Nominierungen Auszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe '''Goldene Schallplatte * USAAuszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe: USA * AustralienAuszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe: Australien Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Album 2011 Kategorie:Chris Brown en:F.A.M.E. (album) es:F.A.M.E. (álbum) fr:F.A.M.E. it:F.A.M.E. pl:F.A.M.E. (album) pt:F.A.M.E. (álbum) ru:F.A.M.E fi:F.A.M.E. tr:F.A.M.E.